User talk:Ininefingersi/Archive 3
BAN NAZIS You know, its funny that you should get banned right now. Anet just went INTO MY ACCOUNT and left a ban threat on my wife's D/Me Hoochies Mamma for being an offensive name. She hasn't played that character in 2 months, and they went INTO MY ACCOUNT and flagged it in my lobby. Hoochies Mamma is offensive? Our daughter's nickname is Hoochie, for christ sake. Someone at Anet needs to grow the fuk up.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 06:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Looks like Anet hates you. =\ 07:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::May I ask how your daughter got that nickname? :o BLUE LAZERSEat It 07:13, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::I just got banned for the dick spamming in RA D1. ~ Big sysop 07:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::We gave her the nickname from the Hootchy-Kootchy belly dance. Its an inside joke about a stupid little dance she does. The stupidest thing about it all is that the female ele in Guild Wars does the Hoochy-Kootchy belly dance.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:00, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Go to Gailes official GWW page and spam her with this. That's what I'd do. (again) ~ Big sysop 15:04, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Who is that?--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Apparently, she used to handle community relations for Anet through Guild Wars. Now she decides whether someone gets banned or not. ~ Big sysop 15:26, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Dear Anet You can skin the female toons like whores in knee-boots and fisnet stockings.. thats fine. You can program them to do seductive stripper dances.. Fabulous. You can let kids get away with ranting shit like this all day, every day in RA: .. Wonderful, but the word Hoochie's is too offensive to bee seen by the little kidletts. Congratulations, you're the last bastion of hope safeguarding the morality of our youth. I would like nothing more than to be able to join you in this righteous endeavour. Are you hiring, by any chance? I don't have much experience, but I can hang witches, I can burn books, and I can hear messages from the devil in Rock & Roll music. I'm also williing to relocate and work cheap.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 15:35, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :^^ Intelligence <3 --'-Chaos-' 16:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Where to post on Gaile's page if you want to see what's up with the ban. BLUE LAZERSEat It 17:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::I won't be trying to get the name ban reversed. I'm not going to lower myself to the point of pleading to get someone to reverse asinine behavior. Never have been that way, never will be. Its usually a safe bet that people who make moronic decisions usually have a penchant for it and will continue along the same path, no matter what the opposing arguement is. I just take the lumps and make an attempt to bring their stupidity out in the open.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 22:37, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Well there are some pretty young kids that play Guildwars, so name restriction is reasonable to a point. Can't do much about language except use filters. Also a hotkey to toggle "do not disturb" status--Relyk 22:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Actually, Guild Wars has a T rating. If anyone is playing Guild Wars below the age of 13, they are doing it illegally. I have a 13 year old at home, and I can promise you that if you think something like 'Hoochie' is going to offend or corrupt a 13 year-old today, you are terribly mistaken.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 23:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::I just walked past my 13 year old brother talking about 'hos' on the phone. Whores, for the uninitiated (non-black). ~ Big sysop 01:18, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I always have to chuckle when I see little 12 year old mexican boys trying to be gangsta with 'tattoos' up their arms wearing muscle shirts and the slicked hair. — μαφλεσ 03:50, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Playing a game rated Teen when you're <13 isn't illegal. The ratings are just an advice for parents. ::::::Selling the game to someone underage w/o parental consent is illegal, though. --- -- ( ) (talk) 10:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) The amount of impersonators Is laughable. I can't count the amount of times I've seen Ninetoes, Ninefingorz and all variations on the name, playing your build. And they don't even play it well.-- $ɧor₮ talk 16:32, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I don't know what thats all about. I don't know wether to be flattered or creeped out. My wife says I have my own little cult and gives me no end of shit about it.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:46, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps you can cause them all to do a ritualistic suicide? Playing against them with dev hammer is annoying as shit. ~ Big sysop 16:47, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::You mean like change my name to I Jim Jones I and pass around some grape Kool-Aide? I might get more than a 3-day ban for that. SoF causing your Dev Hammer some grief? lol NO KD 4 U--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:54, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::You should be both imo ;o --'-Chaos-' 17:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, when I get home tonight, I'll make a toon named I Jim Jones I and see how fast my PM window explodes.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:00, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Proposed 4v4 Changes I'm really stoked about the proposed 4v4 changes. Specifically removing the 10 round cap from RA. Don't really care what they do with TA or HB. The only thing is, they better get serious about doing something about the syncs. In my experience, beating a team that has 2 people synced in isn't much of a problem. Its when you go up against douchebags that get 3 or 4 synced together that it gets to be a pain in the ass. I've noticed recently, people aren't even trying to hide the fact that they are syncing. You can see 4 people from the same guild doing jump tests and people advertising a sync on the RA beach every day. They get rid of TA and remove the RA cap, its going to grow exponentially.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:06, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Linsey said they're going to address syncing, but I doubt they'll do anything about it. If they couldn't figure out the XTH, there's no way they'll figure out syncing. Anywho, I hope they add more maps to RA since it will obviously be one of the only remaining choices for lower end PvP. 17:09, 31 August 2009 ::Oh, and people don't have to hide the fact that they're syncing. It's not bannable, according to Regina. So...as long as it exists, people will do it. 17:11, 31 August 2009 :::There would have to be a way to shuffle the decks when people load in, even if they had to take like every 3rd entry and hold it over for a re-start or add a random delay when you hit the enter battle button. Beating syncs wouldn't be that big of a deal if GW just had integrated voice-comm.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:15, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Really all they need to do is, instead of every 30 seconds, make everyone enter in the order they clicked "enter", change it to, every 30 seconds, analyze people who have clicked "enter", shuffle, let matches begin. That way it is impossible to sync... And it really shouldn't be that hard. --Frosty Mc Admin 17:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Remeber, this is Anet we're talking about. Nothing is "easy". It took months of work just to figure out the XTH code problem....and they still don't know if they can fix it. 17:28, 31 August 2009 ::::::Tbh, if it was a serious problem, it can't just be fixed over night, cut them some slack, a-net developers aren't the people you should be venting anger at, it's the skill balancers! --Frosty Mc Admin 18:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::HA, I agree. We should be mad at the skill balancers. They are the ones keeping this brutha down. If they would reduce the cost of Fleeting Stability to 5 and keep it from knocking you down & take the 300 cap off Imbue.............--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::What I've never understood about Imbue is....why do dervs have their own version of Infuse? Their weapons are designed to spike, their primary is energy management whether you're being rended or Mark of Fucked, and the support they can give is oddly high. What exactly are dervs? I mean my main character is a dervish, but I never really questioned the exact purpose of them. Warriors frontline and deal damage per sec on par with casters. Monks and rits support and heal, the rits doing the former better. Eles blow shit up, and necros are general debuffers. Mesmers basically keep the blowing shit up and debuffing down. Sins spike, I mean that's generally it. Paragons are full-on support. Rangers are also disrupters to everyone. And really need to be toned down. Then you come to the dervish. What. Is. Your. Purpose. Mr. Dervish? Someone care to explain? ~ Big sysop 19:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Apparently, no one knows. 19:15, 31 August 2009 ::::::::::Same reason why rit's have Spirit's Strength?--Relyk 19:17, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::IMHO, the Dervish is utilitarian. Kind of the proverbial Jack of all trades, master of none. The Dervish is the bastard child of guild wars, which is why I luv them so.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 19:31, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :A) The Dervish was added because ANet needed another way to severely fuck up their own game because P and Rt weren't enough. :B) I'll bet you fifty dollars that ANet has no intention of fixing the XTH bug. Anyone realize just how much it used to flood the economy? Key prices are finally back near 5k if you're patient (from a low of 3.2k). :C) I certainly wouldn't want to be the one adding code to the match-pairing mechanism. It's easy enough to break a PHP based website, let alone how complicated the inner workings of Guild Wars must be in order to make it even mildly efficient. :···User_talk:Daññy 20:14, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Spirit Rits are the ones I don't like. Don't like playing against them, and I hate playing with them. They just bog down the flow of the battle.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::paragons were released at the same time danny--Relyk 20:32, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::well, holy fuck. i had no idea. ···User_talk:Daññy 20:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::: :STAY BEHIND THE SPIRITS! THEY WILL PROTECT U. WE'LL PROBABLY DIE IF SOMETHING WITH AOE ATTACKS US THOUGH. AND I'LL CALL YOU ALL NOOBS. ~ Big sysop 20:34, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::::OMG, I can't count the times I've heard the "stay with the spirits" rant. I usually come back with "Well put your spirits where the fukkin battle is"--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::You can usually pull opposing melee into spirits, but then the rit dies--Relyk 20:43, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::one of my pet peeves is healers who underextend and throwing a fit when people start dying. If one person runs away from you, they're overextending. If 3 people are out of range, you're underextending and need to learn to follow your damage. There is nothing more annoying than a healer who starts looking for excuses when he drops someone. well, that and the people who run off to gank the priest. For some reason people can never stay together on the priest map.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 20:58, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I always gank the priest, but I'm usually some kind of Ranger with a blocking stance or a Warrior so it's not like I'm taking pressure. ···User_talk:Daññy 21:02, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::You have to consider, though, that when you are off doing that, the rest of your team has to fight short-handed. Just a little while of 3v4 vs a decent team is a tough row to hoe.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 21:05, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::I'm such strong war that I can solo 3 people from a decent team and still have time to rez before I degen out. ;o ···User_talk:Daññy 21:09, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Depending on how fast the other team drops, I choose when to gank the priest. If they're all dead before we hit 11:00, then I'm gonna go gank. ~ Big sysop 21:33, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::Just kill a guy before you gank, then your team won't be shorthanded--Relyk 21:41, 31 August 2009 (UTC) My new Grandson Lil' Pimpin... Destined to be the future king of RA. I've already started explaining the mechanics of E-management and tanking melee to him. As you can clearly see in the picture, he's contemplating the finer points of his last lesson. :He's gonna roll with a legendary build. --'-Chaos-' 15:57, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::That's a pretty awesome dog there, too. --JaiGoesMonksassin 16:03, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, we're die-hard Boxer people. We have 2 of them.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 16:06, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::AWWW BABIES. I love kids, even though I lie to myself. My quasi-girlfriend and I both have 2 year olds. She has a girl and I have a boy. With different people of course. ~ Big sysop 17:34, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::HAHA, tandem toddlers. That has to be a handfull--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 17:52, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Rottweilers > All, you can usually here mine going crazy while im on vent D: --Frosty Mc Admin 17:58, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Rotts are cool. Unfortunately, where I live has pretty asinine ordinances, no more than 2 dogs per house, no Rotts, and no Pitbulls.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 18:20, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Bawwww, my dog rips the postmans fingers off on a daily basis. --Frosty Mc Admin 18:27, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Sync Fix??? Whatever Well, Anet's attempt at stopping syncs was a complete bust. I assume it was probably because people were testing the water to see if the fix worked, but syncs were all over the place in RA last night.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 13:15, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Did anything change at all? --'-Chaos-' 13:21, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::All they did was change it so instead of getting paired with people from one district, you get paired with people from every district, so now it IS harder to sync, but still easy really. --Frosty Mc Admin 13:25, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::Ah. So no difference which dis I RA in now? --'-Chaos-' 13:29, September 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::In theory, yes. --Frosty Mc Admin 13:30, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :::::When you enter RA, you will get paired with people from AD, ID, Korea, whatever. All districts are supposed to be linked, from what I understand.SYNC FIX?--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 13:52, September 3, 2009 (UTC) the only thing anet added or changed was random disconnects, because they forgot to include an armor texture or something. i get them like every 2 minutes, even after -repair. :< ···User_talk:Daññy 20:00, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :dload less pr0n :o --'-Chaos-' 10:11, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::ahhh, online gaming and porn are the only things of any real substance on the internet. Without them, it would just be a novelty.--Α--йĨйƏҒỉйGƏЯş--Ω 14:44, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::social networking--Relyk 18:39, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::ursobaedRelyk. Misery Says Moo 20:40, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::Vodka. Connecting people. --'-Chaos-' 20:43, September 4, 2009 (UTC)